


Common Type Eggsy's Magnificent Transformation

by Gyhl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Crack crack and more crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, What is this even?, the Magical Girl AU you didn't ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Eggsy to be a Kingsman... Sailor Moon Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Type Eggsy's Magnificent Transformation

"Manners. Maketh. Man. Do you know what that means?"

Eggsy had stared in horror. This wouldn't have been the first time Dean's dog pack had targeted him; it wouldn't be inaccurate to say he was used to it. But Harry? Sure, he'd kept him out of jail (for now, at least), but he had doubted the old man could actually hold his own in a fight.

Harry, for his part, had seemed unaware of the danger he was in, and maybe even a little amused. He held up the umbrella he was always carrying around and said what Eggsy thought was the oddest thing he _could_ say at the time: " Then let me teach you a lesson. Galahad Kingsman Power, SUIT UP!"

On the last two words, he opened the rainmaker and pulled it down in front of himself. He suit actually changed color, from soft charcoal grey to a dark blue pinstripe. His hair slicked back (and Eggsy was lost as to how that happened with both hands on that umbrella) and a pair of glasses appeared.

"Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?"

The next two minutes were, up until that point, the most amazing in Eggsy's life as he watched Harry take down Dean's dog pack. And now, hours later, he was standing across the street from the tailor shop Harry said he worked at.

"The fuck am I gettin' into?" he asked no one.

And it wasn't so much 'getting into' as it was 'neck deep already'. The mood Dean had been in, he'd kill Eggsy if he went home. He crossed with barely a look and went inside. Harry was sitting on a sofa having a drink.

"I've never met a tailor before, but I know you ain't one."

A half-amused smile touched Harry's lips and he set the drink aside. "I have an opportunity to offer you. A job, if you will."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I ain't a fuckin' rent boy."

"Perhaps not, but that isn't the job I have in mind."

He motioned for Eggsy to follow him and went into fitting room one, shutting the door behind Eggsy. He herded Eggsy over to the mirror and let him look at his own reflection for a few moments.

"What do you see?"

Eggsy shook his head. "Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on."

"I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal, who can do as he is asked, and who wants to do something good with his life." Harry paused. Explaining this part to the wealthy young men who eventually came in was always the hardest part. "Do you know what a Magical Girl story is?"

Eggy gave him a look that went back and forth between amused and incredulous. "Oh fuck me. Is that what you're offering me? Do a little dance number, get a sudden change of clothes, and go beat on some unreal shit? Are you takin' the piss?"

"That is what I am offering you and I am not 'taking the piss'. Are you interested?"

"Ain't got nothin' to lose, do I?"

Harry nodded to the coat hooks on the wall. "Pull the middle one down."

Eggsy walked over to it, looked back at Harry, and then pulled it down. The wall popped open, revealing a hidden room. Inside were more shoes than anyone had a right to own, a case full of the rainmakers and handguns, shelves of lighters, and other things Eggsy couldn't identify.

"Go and pick one," he said with a motion to the case of weapons. "It will be your transformation device."

Eggsy shook his head a little. The entire thing was surreal, but he did as he was asked and, with a look back at Harry, picked a rainmaker identical to Harry's own.

"Now, hold it up the way I did-"

"I know how this part goes, bruv." He was grinning, but he felt like a complete idiot. "Galahad Kingsman Power, SUIT UP!"

When the transformation was complete, he checked himself out in the mirror. He could have been Harry's brother, or his son. And he _felt_ different, too. Maybe it was just the expensive looking suit (the _magical fucking suit_ ), but he was even carrying himself better.

"It looks good on you."

"Feels good, too." Eggsy looked back at Harry and made something of a show of checking out Harry's legs. "But, ya know, this isn't really Magical Girl type. Unless you've got a mini-skirt somewhere you're not talking about."

"I do not," Harry assured him. "So, shall we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/4081.html) as part of the Week 1 challenge.


End file.
